kenichifandomcom-20200223-history
Ogata Style
The Ogata Style is Isshinsai Ogata's unique modified form of Ancient Martial Arts where he combined ancient and possibly forgotten martial art techniques with the three martial art styles he learned from the Ryōzanpaku. This aspect makes this martial art to be both a form of Mixed Martial Arts (MMA) and Ancient Martial Arts. What makes this style different from the traditional census of Ancient Martial Arts is the fact that Ogata experimented and developed it from not one, but multiple ancient styles that were on the brink of destruction. Additionally, what makes this MMA rather unique in comparison to the other MMA styles is that it's fundamental basis can be changed as it has techniques for Rimi Kokorone, a disciple who specializes in speed and for Asuka Akatsuki, a disciple who specializes in submission locks, which are completely different from each other in their forms and techniques. Techniques Speed Techniques: * Ogata-Ryū Hiyodori Hekisō: This technique accelerates a persons' speed and leg power to the point where they are capable of running up and down vertical structures like walls. * Genya No Tsubame: A technique where Rimi moves fast enough that it looks like she disappeared. * Ogata-Ryuu Kitsutsuki Rekkyaku: Rimi kicks her opponent in one spot multiple times. * Happou Kitsutsuki Rekkyaku: Rimi kicks her opponent all over their body multiple times. * Shin Genya No Tsubame: With her gold shoes off, Rimi lunges at her opponent with great speed and a fast punch. * Ogata-Ryuu Hakudagekijin: Rimi strikes her opponent with a dangerous, heavy punch using spiral movements at an incredible speed. * Ogata-Ryuu Datotsu Sunba: Rimi performs a powerful thrust while maintaining physical contact with her opponent's body. Submission Techniques: *Ogata-Ryuu Gliding Step: Asuka moves his feet in sliding manner at such a fast rate he looks like he's making clones of himself. *Kyokuten Ude Karami Otoshi: Asuka grabs his opponents arm and neck at the same time while upside down and brings their arm back and upwards trying to dislocate it. *Ogata-Ryuu Floating Throw: Asuka first grabs his opponent by their sleeves using his fingers, then throws them using only the centrifugal force of his movements. *Ogata-Ryuu Submission Penetrating Hit: Asuka attacks the opponent's joints with multiple strikes in order to dislocate and force all the joints out of their sockets. *Ogata Zatjuuori: Asuka grabs one of his opponent's legs and then proceeds to slam his knees into the knee socket of his opponent's legs. *Utsusemi Kyokushi: Asuka's version of Takeda's Warp Punch technique. Asuka lets himself be hit by his enemy's attack, using his ki to confuse his opponent into thinking that they landed a finishing blow, while actually targeting the opponent's joints the moment he gets hit. Just like the Warp Punch technique, this technique was named on the spot by Ogata Isshinsai, meaning it is only a temporary name. Ogata's Personal Techniques: *Kazoe Nukite: This technique is said to be able to break through any technique with a incrementally decreasing number of fingers in the form of knife hands. This is one of the Elder's 108 Special Techniques. The technique isn't simply reducing the number of fingers, as each strike with its particular number of fingers has a specific purpose for it. *Nou Ten Jigoku Keri: A kick that delivers a front kick while the opponent is falling down. When the opponent falls down the user delivers a kick toward the opponents head. *Bear Paw Spearhand: Ogata strikes the opponent with a powerful open hand spear hand. Category:Fighting Style Category:Mixed Martial Artist Style